Nen Curse Companion
by Kufufu143
Summary: Kuroro was able to use his nen with the help of Abengane but like any other nen condition, it comes with a price. A nen creature shall be with you until the conditions of the original curse has been negated or removed.


Disclaimer: I do not own HXH

Written in able to not forget the plots inside my head. Will review this later for grammar mistakes and improve the writing of this story.

Constructive criticisms are welcome.

Nen Curse Companion

Kuroro ignored the continuous ranting of the yellow ghost like ball flying around him as he sauntered casually on the street.

"You! This is your fault!" What will happen to my body without my sould in it?!"

His face passive, Kuroro continued on walking among the crowd. Hastening his steps now, so that he could already arrive to his apartment,  
He was trying to ignore this voice, but its continuous blabbering made him distracted he can't even hear himself thinking.  
The black haired man thought he's the most patient man alive, having dealt with and commanded the most, he liked to think the most, volatile people  
you can imagine. But lo and behold, this nen companion proved him otherwise, as he is already getting a headache for only having been with it for just  
half a day!

The yellow spirit ball keeps on ranting, it never stops. It doesn't stop from taunting him, cursing him, like his owner would probably do should  
the Kuruta is actually with the Phantom Thief leader. The Kuruta is quite a nagger, basing on the impression from this nen companion which  
is owned by the boy. He didn't peg the chain user the nagging type though, but this nen companion, really is pain in the ass.  
But maybe it is like this because it is a representation of his nen curse, not that the boy is a nagger, but the nen curse is full of hatred  
it nags you until your ears bleed instead of pierce your heart with the chain blade.

Some more steps, and he finally ascended the stairs. It was not long before he saw his room number.  
Opening the door, he entered the apartment with the nen blob following him.

"Are you listening to me?" It said, hatred flowing upon each word.

"I do." Kuroro answered, he wonders if what will happen if he talked with it.  
He was actually itching on asking this nen companion but it would look like he's talking to no one, or an imaginary friend since  
normal people won't be actually seeing this yellow ball.

"Bring me back to my body!" It ordered.

It looks like he meant on his original form, the chain blade, or maybe it thinks like it is the chain user himself.

Kuroro thought to himself that this quality of nen is actually intriguing.

"It is a manifestation of the nen curse, and so it took the personality of the owner,  
thinking that it should do as what the nen user intended it to do. So you want to get back to your original form, but that I can't do, I need this to  
so that I can use my nen again."

This nen companion is the price he has to pay in able to use his nen. It will have a manifestation, a nen companion taking form the nen curse into this  
creature.

"I am not a manifestation, I am Kurapika, the last living Kuruta. You! Have killed my clan and you have to bring me back to my body!"  
It demanded, so stubborn like its owner perhaps. He never thought that the nen companion would take this talkative form.  
He wished though that there's a way to shut its mouth.

What shall Kuroro do with it? He couldn't get rid of it, unless Kurapika himself removed the nen curse. Thinking of the future, Kuroro has to deal  
with it everyday if his life. This nagging ghost of the nen curse. Maybe there's a way, he'll think of it while he showers. He should feel clean  
and refreshed after this tiring nen exorcist hunt.

He entered the bathroom and stared to remove his clothes. A flash of yellow pass through his peripheral vision but in never stayed from his line of  
sight. Ah, the nen companion, always within his perimeter, a promise and a reminder, that the curse is still there. He should start to get used to it.

"What? Ah! You're naked!" The nen ghost exclaimed, with a mixture of surprise and hate.

Kuroro tried to look at it, it appears that the nen ball closed its 'eyes'.  
'Embarrassed are we?"  
Funny it looks like the chain user a bit, well, it his afterall, but it was rather amusing that it has emotions and have this shyness around  
naked people.  
Maybe he'll have some fun with this nen companion. A little bit of teasing won't hurt.

"Of course, I'm going to take a bath." Kuroro grinned, amused, connecting this reaction to the Kuruta boy. Maybe the blond gets flustered  
on situations like this in real life.

"Ahh! But I'm still around! Aren't you ashamed?" It still has its eyes closed.

"You'll never be not around you know that, you're the nen curse and you'll never leave my side until your owner decides on removing me or something  
else you never want to know."

It is as though he's talking with a real person explaining things like it would understand what will happen to its owner.

"It's your fault I'm away from your body, if it hadn't been from that nen exorcist, I wouldn't be here! You have to bring me back~"  
It opened its eyes and focused on Kuroro's face, it's as if it's trying to intimidate the naked man inside the bathroom to take him back to whereever he  
wanted to be.

"I can't." Kuroro honestly stated, and it's not really that he can't, he'd never waste time meeting the Kuruta. What for anyway?

Expressing its understanding that the raven-haired man can't locate the Kuruta, it provided its help. "I'll show you where my body is, just bring me  
back, I will help you."

"Your owner will probably seal my nen again."

"Of course I will!" The nen ghost answered, conviction with matching eye rolling indicating that it's the most obvious thing to do.

"I won't bring you back." Kuroro this time turned the shower on and proceeded on cleaning himself.  
His hands stared on getting some soap and rubbed it gently on his skin on a circular motion.

"Ahh! You're so not ashamed aren't you? You're still naked!" The yellow ball probably closed its eyes again, maybe it followed the motion of his hands  
going downward.

Kuroro didn't answer it but he smiled. Still amused by the reaction of the nen ghost. Kuroro took his sweet time in the shower.  
Moaning and sighing by the satisfaction of this nice warm shower relaxing his body. Beside him is the nen blob getting worked up by  
the noise Kuroro made and his nakedness, although its currently have its eyes closed.

"Aren't you done already?" It nagged. "Ten minutes for a shower is a bit long don't you think?"

The man scoffed, what can you clean in just ten minutes? He ignored it and savored the warm water washing his skin. His mind getting on to  
something weird again for some teasing.

"Tell me, Is your owner a he or a she?" He looked at the nen blob.

It opened its eyes, scarlet like its owner has been.

"I told you already! Do not be deceived by what your eyes can see!"

"It doesn't answer my question." Kuroro deadpanned.

"Just bring me back!" Changing the topic, the yellow ball looked at him with hatred with major annoyance evident on its eyes.

"Ah, if I bring you back, will you show me if your owner is a man or not?" Kuroro is pushing his limits with this one.

"Of course I will not!" Yelled the nen ghost, he could tell that it was blushing, with that tinge of pink on its yellow body not present a while ago.

"Well then, I won't bring you back." Kuroro turned the shower off and reached for the towel.

"Ah, I am a male, there's no need for me to show you that. My word is enough, why would you want to see it for yourself anyway?" The  
nen companion reasoned.

"You see it would only be fair, since you already have seen my naked body. I have to see yours as well, just to be fair." Kuroro wickedly answered back  
a little banter with this nen companion is not boring. He'll just imagine that it's the Kuruta he's pissing off anyway. The nen companion's voice  
is like the boy's.

"I didn't want to see you naked anyway. It's not may fault, it is your own volition that you removed your clothes in front of me."  
It said as it tried not to oggle Kuroro while the man was toweling dry his body his body and wrapping it around his waist.

"You know that you'd be always by my side, wherever I go you'd go. You have no choice but to be there." Kuroro explained and added just to joke around  
with the nen companion.

"Even if I shit, you have no choice but to be there and watch me." He smiled at his own joke, he could see that the nen blob is not really  
at ease with it.

"The stink of your shit is the last thing I'd want to smell!" It groaned and reasoned back to the man.

"Like I said, you have no choice." Kuroro grinned this time, irritating the yellow ball further.

"Why you~!" A phone rang was heard.

Kuroro proceeded on going to the bed as his phone was lying there. He looked at the screen to see who was calling, a flash of yellow again.

"Hisoka!" It exclaimed.

"Hisoka." Kuroro confirmed and looked at the cute little nen companion.

TBC


End file.
